


Homemade Bouquet

by Gay_as_fuck



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, arcade games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_as_fuck/pseuds/Gay_as_fuck
Summary: Noctis thinks Iris has a crush on him and enlists Prompto to help him figure it out.





	Homemade Bouquet

**Author's Note:**

> I personally love Iris cause she is so kind and just wants the boys in the car to be happy. Also, I don't think she has a crush on Noctis and she just thinks he's kinda cool and wants to befriend him.

It all started with the flowers. Noctis was no stranger to receiving flowers from girls, being the crown prince came with such things. In all his years of being the object of affection to many girls, he had never quite figured out how to be gracious.

Iris had given him a bouquet of the beautiful flowers that were her namesake. Noctis sat on his bed in the hotel, admiring their colors. He admired one up close, plucking a petal and lifting it up. Noctis' mind was half caught between admiring the petals and thinking of the girl who gifted them.

Iris was a sweet girl would, with a few more years of training, could probably be better than Gladio. He liked her well enough, though he didn't exactly know that much about her. Unlike Gladio, Ignis, or Prompto he had never had a heart to heart with her. Noctis had no idea what Iris thought of him. 

The only assumption he could draw from the gift was that Iris had some sort of crush on him. damn it. He couldn't return her feelings for a few reasons. First was that he simply didn't have romantic feelings for her. The second was that she was a minor. However, if he tried to let her down, slowly or quickly, and upset her then both Amicitia siblings would destroy him. Damn it.

Noctis tossed the petal he was holding to the floor and stood up. He really needed to ask Prompto about what to do. Prompto wouldn't tell Gladio that his little sister was going to get her heart broken. 

After placing the rest of the flowers gently down on his bed Noctis left his hotel room. He was sharing it with Ignis but he was out in the market picking up supplies for dinner. Prompto and Gladio's shared room was just down the hall. Noctis gave the door to the shared room three knocks in quick succession. 

Prompto answered with his trademark smile. Noctis pulled his lips up in a halfhearted attempt to mirror the greeting. 

"What brings you to the door of our humble abode?" Prompto asked with a slight chuckle, taking a half step back and gesturing into the rather shabby hotel room. Gladio was sprawled out on one of the beds doing something on his phone. 

"I wanted to hang. Come to my room." Prompto displayed his agreement by exiting the doorway and closing the door behind him. The two made their way quickly back to Noctis' room. Prompto sat down on one of the bed as Noctis locked the door behind them.

"This top secret best friend stuff?" Prompto asked while motioning to the door with his head. Noctis smirked and took a seat on the bed across from Prompto and facing his friend. 

"Yeah kinda. Listen, whatever you do you can not tell anyone about this. If you tell Iggy he'll tell Gladio and then Gladio will probably break his shield oath and kill me." Prompto laughed at Noctis, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Really Noct? Kill you? It can't be that bad." Noctis gave a shrug and rolled his eyes slightly.

"Yeah, he won't kill me but it is pretty bad. I think Iris has a crush on me." Prompto grimaced slightly before responding.

"Yeah- that is pretty bad. Why don't you just tell her that it's never gonna happen?" Prompt inquired his hand at his chin where his pointer finger was tapping his lips.

"That's the problem Promp." Noctis leaned in a little for the second part of the statement and lowered his voice, seemingly afraid that Gladio could hear them from the other room. "What if I make her cry?" 

"Then Gladdy really will want your head on a stick." Prompto reasoned, waving his hand out slightly.

"Which is why I need you to talk to her. Maybe try to indirectly put her crush down" Prompto's eyes lit up slightly at the idea as he interrupted Noctis.

"-And make her come to a conclusion on her own! You're brilliant Noctis!" Prompto raised his hand up for a high-five which was gladly returned.

"Just one more thing. If this goes south we're splitting the blame. I refuse to be the only one impaled on the end of Gladdy's great sword." Noctis gave an amused huff.  
"Yeah yeah."  
~~~

Prompto wasn't sure how to broach the subject. He wasn't even sure how to have a regular heart to heart with Iris. What he needed was a battle plan. 

First, he needed to chat with her in private, or at least without Gladio, Ignis, and Noctis. His opportunity came when Ignis took Gladio and Noctis aside to mourn for King Regis on his birthday. That left Iris and Prompto left out, as neither had really known the king. 

Prompto settled on bringing Iris to the arcade where they could chill and Prompto could try to get Iris out of love. As soon as they entered the arcade Iris went straight to a racing simulator with the motorcycle seats. Prompto jumped on the one next to her and the two proceeded to start their game. 

"Should I pick the special ability turbo boost or mega drift?" Iris asked aloud, flipping between options. Prompto flashed her a smile before answering.

"I'm going with turbo boost!" Iris picked turbo boost as well and then decided on the track they would be racing. It was a city track based off Insomnia. Prompto grimaced slightly at her track of choice, he was missing his home now more than ever.

Iris didn't notice, however, and kept her eyes on the pixel woman, scantily clad and waving the checkered flag. The race started. Prompto pulled ahead first, cutting in front of a few automated racers. 

Iris cursed under her breath as she weaved and dodged. Prompto went for a huge jump, doing his best to angle and complex move. It hinged on the two-way split, one way was a short cut and the other had a powerup jump. If he aimed just right he would be able to get the power boost and use the shortcut. 

Iris used her cycle, which had now caught up, to slam Prompto off the path he wanted. His cycle slammed into a wall as a mini explosion lit up his screen. It then turned dark with "GAME OVER" written in block white letters. 

"Damn it!" Prompto swore as he moved off his bike. The screen display resets to welcome new players. Iris was still racing, however, and seemed to be in the lead. Prompto leaned against the side of a machine to watch her race. Eventually, she was done and with a small cheer dismounted her bike.

"Why'd you pick that tricky one?" Prompto fake complained, giving a dramatic sigh. Iris giggled before giving a rather serious response.

"Gladdy didn't tell me why he had to leave me alone today but I know why. I miss home just as much as he does. It's silly but, with games like that, you get to see Insomnia again, before the fall."

Prompto hummed in agreement, not sure how to comfort her. Instead of saying anything he lead her to another arcade game and let her have a go. This one relied on timing. There was a bouncy ball that dropped and would land in certain rotating basketball nets with different ticket values. 

Iris' hand hovered over the button, eyes inspecting every movement. Prompto watched her and wondered if this was an appropriate time to bring up the subject of Noctis. 

"I'm really bad at this- like total shit." Prompto started, earning a distracted 'uh-huh' from Iris. Prompto leaned up against the machine, careful not to block Iris' view.

"You know who is really good at these?" No response. "Noctis." That earned a response, though not the one he was expecting. Iris laughed heartily, enjoying a joke Prompto didn't think he had made.

"Noctis? good at something like this? He's not even good at functioning in day to day life let alone this!" Prompto eyed Iris with one eyebrow raised.

"You know about that? and here a thought Regis did a good job covering up how much of a mess Noct is." 

"Well, Gladdy knew from the start and since I'm his little sis he tells me everything." Iris let the first of three balls drop, it landed just shy of the section with the most points. She cursed under her breath and went back to studying the movements. 

"That whole 'secretive prince' thing had a lot of girls pining for Noctis. Every valentines day he would get a whole pile of bouquets. It's a shame really, he had his heart so set on Lunafreya that none of it really mattered to him." 

Iris let another ball drop, this one even further from her target than the last. She didn't comment on Prompto's speech.

"Look, Iris, you're really cool so I'm just gonna say it: If you've got a crush on Noctis it's not gonna work out." In her shock, Iris pressed the button earlier than she had intended. This one hit its mark, however, and the machine lit up in cheery song. 

"I don't have a crush on Noctis." Prompto gave a sigh as Iris bent down to collect her tickets. 

"Don't deny it, unrequited crushes are the worst and you just gotta admit you have one to get over it." Iris, after picking up all her tickets into a huge pile in her arms, turned to Prompto.

"No. I don't have a crush on Noctis." She looked rather angry with an expression that reminded Prompto of her brother.

"Then what about the flowers?" 

"I-" Iris started defensively before deflating a little. "They used to grow in the palace gardens. I knew the memorial was coming up and Noctis just seems so sad all the time. I just thought he could use a reminder of home, something to cheer him up."

Prompto walked over to Iris and ruffled her hair. He was a little shocked at her reasoning but it was too sweet to deny.

"That's super sweet of you and I'm sure it means a lot to him. but come on, let's go see what other games we can play."


End file.
